Katsuga Uchiha
Katsuga Uchiha '(うちは賀, ''Uchiha Katsuga) is a Jounin from Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden Among the Mist), and proud member of the Konohagakure no Sato's prestigious Uchiha Clan. Though not considered a prodigy among a lot of other Shinobi, he's still well-known in the world as a jack-of-all-trades, in a sense, and a master of a couple (hinted joke). Though he was shown early, he didn't make himself known in the series, until after the start of the regular "Naruto" series, but really didn't make himself known throughout until much later. Background Not very much is known about Katsuga's life, other than what he just tells others, and what very few actually know about him. Born in the local hospital in Konohagakure no Sato, he's the only son of Uchiha Kirano and Ahika. At the young age of five, his parents, for reasons unknown, fled from the Village, and ended up in Kirigakure no Sato. Rather than being killed on sight, the Mizukage, at the time, allowed them to enter, on the promise that they'd follow his rules, and, in return, no word of them being there would leave the Village. Because of this, he didn't exactly live the "good life" of a Shinobi. Because he was an outsider in everyone's eyes, he was picked on constantly. While they were there, the Mizukage had a Mission for them, an S-Ranked one, and they were assured that their hospital would look after Katsuga while they were away. While on their Mission, however, after not hearing from them for a week, the Mizukage, himself, came up to Katsuga, and told him that his parents had been slain during the Mission, and it was at the hands of an Otogakure no Sato Shinobi. Feeling as though there was something that he wasn't being told, Katsuga knew better than to go against the words of the Mizukage, and simply nodded to it, rushing off to his home. While there, he thought of what memories he had of them, though it was very little, and started packing their things away in boxes, to make room for his own stuff. While doing so, he came across--accidentally--a secret compartment, and opened it up to reveal a long, narrow box with a piece of twine around it, and a letter addressed to him. After reading it, he saw it was from his parents, and that they left him this gift in time that they would not be of the world anymore. After receiving his gifts, he immediately started training with them, due to that he severely lacked in actual Taijutsu, so he wanted to make sure that he was good in that area of it--Kenjutsu. At the age of 11, Katsuga entered into the Kirigakure Shinobi Academy to become a Genin and an "official" member of the ranks, under the guise of "Shigure Katsuga", as to not show that he was an Uchiha, as it would most likely mean far more trouble for him, especially people thinking he was a spy. During the he did, Momochi Zabuza (a.k.a. the "Demon of the Mist") wasn't there, as he had taken the Genin Exam just shortly before, and Katsuga was very glad he wasn't, as he had heard many terrifying stories about him--as Kirigakure was still known as the "Bloody Mist" during this time. Barely surviving the "final test" a year later, especially without the use of his Sharingan--which had yet awakened--Katsuga became Kirigakure's newest Genin to add to the roster. Shortly after, he immediately started training in various fields, mostly in the arts of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu--his strongest points--and also train with his twin Kodachis. While training, he was highly proficient in the art of using Katon (Fire Release), as it's in his Uchiha blood, but, while growing up so long within the walls of Kirigakure, he also learned how to utilize Suiton (Water Release), but couldn't actually use any Jutsus in it, only knew the mechanics behind it. However, even during all this time, he still never awoken his Sharingan, and only heard stories from his parents that the only way to awaken it was during a life-or-death situation, where it involved the Uchiha and at least one other. Even knowing this, he didn't want it to be known that he was an Uchiha to everyone, which was why he mostly trained in secret. Personality Appearance Abilities = Kekkei Genkai Part I Part II Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT